


I Never Wanna Say Goodbye (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, josh dun - Freeform, reader - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Can you write a Josh Dun imagine based off the song Lips of an Angel by hinder?</p><p>word count: 588</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Wanna Say Goodbye (JOSH DUN)

The dream was what woke you, sweat beading on your forehead. Your bed was empty and your stomach was coiled tightly with sadness and anger. In the dark, you fumbled for your phone and dialed the one person who could make you feel better.

The one person who’s life you could ruin.

“Hey,” Josh answered, voice scratchy with sleep, “What’s up? It’s late.”

You sat up in bed and sighed, “I know. I’m sorry. I had a nightmare.”  
  
“About what?”

“About you.”

You could picture him sighing, leaning against a wall, exhausted. “Yeah?” Josh finally answered, “So you decided to call me at four in the morning.”

You curled pulled the blanket tighter around yourself, “I wanted to hear your voice.” The silence echoed and you wondered if he had hung up on you, “I’m sorry if I woke her up, or got you in trouble.” Josh sucked his teeth on the other end of the line.

“She’s asleep. What about your man? He awake?” You looked to the open door of your bedroom, where light was spilling into the dark,

“No, he’s still up working. You know how he is.” Josh snorted.

“Yeah, I know. She’s the same way.” Josh sounded like he was about to fall back to sleep, but you hoped that he would stay awake a little longer, “I wish that… I wish they didn’t work so much.” You sighed and knew that if your significant other’s worked less then you wouldn’t have Josh. “Everything would be so much better.”

“Yeah,” You reluctantly agreed, “I wish, too. I miss you.” It was something that you didn’t want to add, but your mouth seemed to anyways. Josh was silent and it frizzled over the phone before you spoke again, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“No, I understand,” He said, “I miss you, too. It’s wrong, but I do.”

“Is it so wrong, Josh? I don’t think it’s wrong. The only thing that’s wrong about it is that we’re not together and still with people who don’t love us.” He was silent and you wondered if you had crossed a line. “Don’t hang up.”

And he didn’t.

He spoke to you until you heard your man’s footsteps in the hallway, when you hung up with Josh and then turned over and pretended to be asleep. Just like you pretended to be in love with the body next to you, just like you pretended just to be a drum tech when you went on tour, like you pretended not to know Josh when you saw him outside of the confines of his bedroom.

You wanted to be with him, you did. But you were so afraid of Josh cheating on you- you know the saying, right? _If he cheats with you, he cheats on you._ Plus, you knew that it wouldn’t be the same when you were with him and only him. He wouldn’t want to just hate you because he used you to sate his needs that she didn’t give him.

A text lit up the room and you reached to grab it before the man laying beside you could, reading the screen.

_sometimes i wish you were laying next to me instead of her_

And your stomach flipped, but you deleted the message and went back to pretending to be asleep, hoping that there wasn’t any suspicion. In the morning, you sent a singular reply.

_sometimes i think we need to move on, but then i remember how much i love you_


End file.
